El destino de Kagome
by sika571
Summary: Lamentablemente, Kagome sufre un cambio drástico y sorpresivo en su vida, hechos desastrosos que la ponen a prueba, bueno, nadie sabe que nos tiene preparado el destino, por decirle así.
1. Mil lágrimas, ¿acaso esta es la verdad?

**Hola !**

**Primero que nada, un perdón tremendo a esas personas que leían mi fic antiguo, les explicaré por que razón hice esta estupidez, verán, hubo algunas quejas que no les simpatizó la parte primera del capítulo 1, en el cuál Naraku abusó de Kagome, bueno, esa no fue unas de las fundamentales, ya que la opinión negativa de la gente al respecto de la historia, no les tomo mucha importancia, ya que si no les simpatiza, es simple, no vuelvan y punto, problema solucionado ne? ._.u, claro está que criticas como no lo sé, correcciones yo les tomo mucha importancia ^-^ me encantan las criticas constructivas :3, pero lo fundamental que le cambié fue que Hoy mismo leí el fanfic, y no me agradó para nada, las palabras infantiles que ponía en algunas situaciones no me simpatizó, así que decidí hacerle de nuevo, espero y me comprendan! x.x irá actualizando cada Sábado o tal ves antes si se puede x3 . Muchísimas Gracias por su comprensión! les agradezco mil!**

**Los personajes de InuYasha, obviamente no me pertenecen, si no a la creadora de este anime-manga, Rumiko Takahashi, gracias a ella conocí al anime *-***

*** pensamiento**

**- dialogo**

**() pensamientos o aclaraciones **

**·~·~·~·~·~·~****·~·~·~·~·~·~****·~·~·~·~·~·~****·~·~·~·~·~·~****·~·~·~·~·~·~****·~·~·~·~·~·~****~·~·~·~****·~·~·~·~·~·~****~·~·~·~****·~·~·~·~·~·~****~·~·~·~****·~·~·~·~·~·~****~·~·~·~****·~·~·~·~·~·~**

**Capitulo 1 - Mil lágrimas, ¿acaso esta es la verdad?**

Estaba soleado en sengoku jidai, buscábamos con urgencia a Naraku, ya que el manipulaba el último fragmento de la perla Shikon.

Era de noche, estábamos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, desperté de pronto sin saber ni causa ni motivo, pero al iniciar mi búsqueda a encontrar a Inuyasha para sorpresa mía el no se encontraba dentro de la cabaña, busque dudosa en todas las esquinas pero no, el no estaba ahí.

De pronto al intentar dormirme mis ojos percataron unas de las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo , al ver esa serpiente me dio una fuerte punzada en mi corazón , me dio un impulsó de parar e ir a comprobar si Inuyasha había ido a ver a Kikyo, tienes razón, fui una verdadera estúpida en hacer tal cosa, ya que era tan obvia la sorpresa que me encontraría. Me pare y con pasos cautelosos salí de la cabaña, me concentre en ir en busca de Inuyasha, escuche un pequeño susurro provenir aun mas adentro del bosque en el que ya estaba. Al llegar aun mas a ese punto escuche dos voces muy conocidas.

-… Inuyasha - me dije a mi misma, pero me dio una fuerte punzada en el corazón al sentir esa voz que me hacia tanto daño .

- Ki-kikyo…- dije en menos de algún susurro existente en ese instante.

Con el corazón roto me iba hasta que escuche a la pareja hablar.

- Inuyasha, por favor dame un beso aunque sea por última vez- decía ella, con los ojos llorosos, y un gesto en su rostro que daba a conocer más de su merecida misericordia

- Ki-kyo…-

Inuyasha se acerco aun más de lo que ya estaba a kikyo y la beso, en el que yo, retrocedí y me oculte en ese fortaleciente árbol que me protegía de cualquier animalejo superior a mí.

Ese beso profundo que me hacia tanto daño, ese beso que yo envidiaba tanto, ese beso que me destrozaba mis ilusiones, ese beso que destrozaba mis sueños, ese beso que me hacia sentir rechazada por el, ese beso que me alejaba más y más de el.

- Inuyasha… yo te amo- dijo ella, con sus ojos llorosos, notorios del amor que sentía hacia él.

- yo… - diría él, pero, quién quisiera oír algo mas obvio .

No quise oír mas, me iba con el corazón hecho pedazos, corría, mis lagrimas no se detenían, no sabia a que rumbo me dirigía hasta que tope con un lago, me senté en una roca y empecé a derramar lagrimas, a pensar en esos sueños frustrantes que me detenían automáticamente mi felicidad, mi armonía, mis sueños ya hechos pedazos, mi paz.

Mil lagrimas se detuvieron automáticamente, cuando sentí una rama que se quebró, automáticamente di la vuelta.

- Inuyasha, acaso eres tu?- dije con las voz quebrantada, y mas de tres lagrimas que recorrían mi inútil rostro, claro, según yo.

- lo siento pero no, yo no soy ese hibrido a quien amas tanto - dijo un hombre de voz peculiar que hacia que se me estremeciera la piel

- Naraku?-dije dudosa a esa voz

- qu-que quieres de mi?, m-me quieres matar?- dije con voz entrecortada, asustada, automáticamente esos sentimientos amargos cambiaron rápidamente.

- Ha, Ha, Ha, lastimamente no, desde que tome esta forma te he deseado aún más que a kikyo, tú posees algo que kikyo no poseerá nunca, algo que me atraes mucho…- dijo lujuriosamente

- qu-que quieres decir con eso? – me dije confundida retrocediendo con más que un simple temor.

- que tú posees algo que me atraes más que a Kikyo-dijo con voz penetrante y decidida

- p-pero si onigumo- dije confundida

- no lo se, pero eso ni nada lo impedirá - decía con voz decidida

- yo no iré con tigo! Nunca!-tenia miedo de lo que querría hacer con migo

- eso es lo que veremos – dijo el con voz penetrante y fría avanzando lentamente hacia a mi

- tu no puedes obligar a que te amen! lo se, por experiencia propia –le dije como defensa pero me hizo sentir aun mas triste de lo que estaba aun mas cuando pude volver esas imágenes a mi mente

- lo dices por Inuyasha y por Kikyo-dice con voz burlesca

- si… por eso no debes obligar a nadie a que te ame!- dijo subiendo el tono

-yo hago lo que se me antoja – dijo con voz fría dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Kagome haciendo un campo de energía y dirigiéndose al castillo

-por que me haces esto? – le dije evitando derramar lagrimas, no quería demostrara mi debilidad, y el miedo que sentía ante a el.

No hubo respuesta, nada más que una gran sonrisa nacida de su malvado rostro.

Inuyasha iba en camino hacia la cabaña de la anciana kaede, ya estaba amaneciendo, al entrar no encontró a Kagome, se temió lo peor.

* Kagome, espero que no me hayas seguido y hubieras escuchado la conversación entre kikyo y yo…* dijo preocupado perdiendo el control y utilizando su experto olfato comenzó a avanzar rápidamente.

Se detuvo cuando había avasado bastante, sintió el aroma de Kagome en un punto, era un gran tronco, en el que pudo percatar su olfato sal, mucha sal.

-Es-estuviste llorando kagome… y…y fue por mi culpa – dijo en un susurro, bajando su cabeza y recordando la promesa que ella le había hecho -me dijo que nunca me abandonaría…y yo…y yo como un verdadero imbécil la sigo dañando…-

Al olfatear pudo oler ese aroma que detestaba tanto ese aroma que le daban ganas de poder asesinarlo…

-Naraku tu estuviste aquí?...con Kagome…- enfadándose, erizándose repentinamente

*Kagome… me prometió que no me dejaría solo…y yo le hago daño y la dejo sola como un imbécil *

- maldición, maldición, maldición!-golpeando con unos de sus puños hacia el suelo este ya enrojecido…

-Ese maldito tiene a la perla y a mi tesoro mas preciado… KAGOME! A DONDE ESTAS! MALDITO! A DONDE TE LA LLEVASTE!…-decía mientras corría tratando de encontrar más rastros con su olfato enfurecido.

Pero la suerte de el fue encontrarse con unos de lo insectos de naraku y no dudó en seguirle

-ahora no te me escaparas maldito- siguiendo al insecto con ungolpe de ira que lo atacaba más y más.

En la cabaña, los demás ya habían despertado y les pareció extraño no encontrar a Inuyasha y a Kagome

- ¿cree lo mismo que yo su excelencia? - decía en tono preocupante

- si Sango, Inuyasha fue a ver a Kikyo y Kagome lo siguió-decía también en tono preocupado y serio a la vez

- que ese idiota nunca aprenderá que le hace daño a Kagome!- dijo Shippo mientras se subía a la cabeza de Miroku

-que Inuyasha no entiende que si sigue así le harás más y más daño a Kagome y terminara perdiéndola?-dice sango preocupada por su amiga

- el no entiende, confunde sus sentimientos, deberá decidirse rápido ya que Kagome no soportara tanto sufrimiento –dice en tono preocupante pero cambia rápidamente acercando su mano "maldita" al trasero de Sango.

- y usted perderá su cabeza si sigue así de pervertido y mujeriego!-dice Sango enfurecida pegándole en la cabeza con su boomerang

- pero si no es culpa mía es de mi mano "maldita"-dice Miroku mientras se sobaba con su mano el gran golpe de Sango

- si como no – decía con sarcasmo

Cuando naraku había llegado al castillo con Kagome, la encerró en una habitación , mientras el le daba instrucciones a Kanna y Kohaku

-no permitan que esa mujer salga de esa habitación, no hasta que yo lo ordene-decía con autoridad - tampoco que manipule arco y flecha- dijo entregándoles una mirada fulminante.

Los niños solo asintieron

Naraku daba instrucciones, Kagome desesperada gritaba en la habitación

- DEJAME SALIR!, DEJENME SALIR!, Que acaso no tienen compasión!... -Ya casi por vencida dio un fuerte golpe con una de sus piernas a la puerta… -POR FAVOR!-

Arrodillada en el suelo en una de sus esquinas estaba aterrorizada con lo que le planeaban hacer con ella, hasta que siente la puerta crujir… dirigió su vista de inmediato a esta y lo que sus ojos podían ver era ese despreciable hombre…

- qu-que quieres de mi!-decía con temor retroceidendo, dandosé cuenta que ella mismase habia acorralado.

-tengo un plan muy especial para ti- acercándose más y más a ella

- qu-que me quieres hacer!-dijo temblando del miedo que sentía

Naraku no oía solo se acercaba mas y mas a ella hasta que la tuvo frente a frente

- por dios que me quieres hacer yo no te hecho nada!-decía desesperada

Naraku solo se reía y al instante tomo de la barbilla de Kagome y observó sus ojos durante unos segundos.

-Sí, sí, ódiame mil y un veces más, esa mirada es la que necesito.- decía burlesco

-Tengo un plan muy especial e interesante para ti…- dijo burlesco

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar la chica, cuando vio la deformación de rostro del susodicho cuando notó enormes colmillos, que a la ves los enterró en el suave y terso cuello de Kagome, cuando ella sintió un veneno dolorosa, aun más que las mismas armas blancas de su época, era doloroso, más doloroso de lo que se imaginó…

**_Continuara…_**

**·~·~·~·~·~·~****·~·~·~·~·~·~****·~·~·~·~·~·~****·~·~·~·~·~·~****·~·~·~·~·~·~****·~·~·~·~·~·~**

**Bueno sin más muchisimas gracias! espero y me comprendan ._.u**

**Aiooos !**

**Nos Leeremos el Sábado o quizás antes :B**

**_Nyuuh ! ~_**

**_ Creación de la estúpida cabeza de Sika571 ;B_**


	2. La identidad verdadera, el engaño vil

**Bueno he vuelto, sin ningún comentario u_u creo que no les agrado D: bueno espero que alguien se anime a leer, me haría muy feliz sin mentiras :c, acabo de editar este capítulo, vaya ._. me impresiono lo infantil que era 0w0, bueno más que nada lo actualicé por que ya comenzará la escuela y ya no estaré tanto tiempo disponible y gozando de la libertad como ahora u.ú**

**Bueno sin más rodeos, disfrútenlo! :3**

**Los personajes de InuYasha, obviamente no me pertenecen, si no a la creadora de este anime-manga, Rumiko Takahashi, gracias a ella conocí al anime *-***

*** pensamiento**

**- dialogo**

**() pensamientos o aclaraciones**

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

**Capitulo 2 - La verdadera identidad, el vil engaño**

Inuyasha usaba todos sus sentidos y habilidades para encontrar a Kagome, saltaba árbol por árbol, hasta que hubo un tercio de segundo en el cual se detuvo en seco, si, acababa de percibir el dulce aroma que antes le era tan importante para él, ese aroma al cual le había jurado vida y amor eterno, en el cual el enloquecía por tan solo mirarla mientras dormía, pero que ahora solo le daba tristeza, ese aroma que en ese instante solo conseguía dañar más y más a la que manejaba con delicadeza su pequeño corazón, ese aroma que lo alejaba más y más de su ser más querido, ese aroma que le provocaba tanto daño a esa persona tan especial para él, que hace poco había descubierto que era la dueña de ese corazón que le dio la vida, ese aroma que antes tenia el poder de olvidarse de todo lo que ocurría y ocurriese en ese instante, pero al pasar el tiempo solo podía dañar a esa persona, a esa pluma suave que con el tiempo iba perdiendo sus sueños y esperanzas de ser feliz, solo pudo formular una sola palabra con nostalgia de sus secos labios.

- ki…kyo - dijo con reflejánte tristeza en un rostro

Cambio de rumbo para poder preguntarle si sabia algo de la desaparición de aquella pluma tan suave y tan delicada que al tocarla le hacia sentir que la dañaría aún más y a ese despreciable insecto que solo le repugnaba, corrió lo más rápido que sus ejercitadas piernas podían hacerlo.

*Necesito saber si al menos ella puede saber algo, ¡por favor, aun que sea si la vio por un segundo! ¡Algo!*

Paró en seco al observar aquel rostro pensativo apoyado en aquel árbol que algún día fue lo más importante, y un punto importante de encuentro.

- ki…kyo…-dijo susurrante

-sabia que vendrías, Inuyasha-observó a aquel híbrido con los ojos tristes, notorios del miedo que sentía en ese instante.

-ki…kyo - repitió suavemente

- Inuyasha, por que razón…por que razón me abandonaste…me tiraste al piso por ella…- dijo tristemente buscando los ojos de aquel hanyou que se encontraba mirando la interesante tierra sucia junto con sus fieles rocas.

**Flash Back**

_- Kikyo…de-debo decirte algo muy importante – Se le notaba inseguro, pero ya lo había decidido, ya había decidido quién sería su acompañante eterno_

_- Inuyasha?- decía Kikyo con tono pensativo _

_- Lo sien-to…mi corazón ya no corresponde a ti…- tratando de formular las palabras_

_- es ella cierto…-creando una leve sonrisa pero su voz era quebrantada._

_-si…- dijo tristemente, ya que le dolía decirle esto_

_- que… ¡tiene ella que no tenga yo!-dijo de pronto levantando su cabeza y cambiando de inmediato sus ojos a envidia y enfado._

_- a pesar de todo…kagome pudo observar que yo te amaba a ti no a ella, y a pesar de todo me hizo una promesa, ella nunca me abandonara, a pesar de que yo antes no la amaba, te amaba a ti, y desde ese día no me a abandonado a pesar de que yo siga buscándote… ella no se da por vencida y sigue a mi lado…-decía con dulzura al recordarla -Eso es lo que posee ella..- decidido a levantar su cabeza y enfrentar los ojos de aquella sacerdotisa._

_-Inuyasha por favor, dame un beso aunque sea por última vez…- dijo de pronto cambiando su rostro a uno de dulzura y de profundo amor, levantándose y dejando de lado aquel árbol para abrazas a aquel hanyou_

_- ki…kyo - dijo confuso y sorprendido por el brusco cambio de ella _

_Pero en un acto de obediencia se acercó aún más a ella y profundizó el beso que ella tanto pedía_

_- Te amo – decía rogáblemente_

_- yo… - se separó de ella, soltó sus níveos brazos y agachó su cabeza separándose de ella retrocediendo lentamente haciendo su separación y roces eternos - eso era antes… ahora la dueña de mi corazón es Kagome, lo siento-dijo terminando su separación y sus roces que parecieron eternos, sí, eternos de una triste despedida._

_- nos volveremos a ver- dijo retrocediendo, haciendo señas con su brazo derecho levantándola para la llegada de sus serpientes caza almas_.

_He Inuyasha con la cabeza agacha a camino a la aldea con paso lento, y doloroso._

**Fin Flash Back.**-

-Kagome me hizo un promesa y hasta ahora no la ha roto, a pesar de que antes te amaba ahora la amo a ella, su amabilidad, a pesar que días yo me enfado con ella sin razón alguna ella no se da por vencida, y sigue a mi lado… -decía seguro y decidido

- ¡Te odio!- Dijo de pronto separándose de aquel árbol y formulando una mueca de éxito

- creo que hice bien decirle todo eso a naraku-dijo de pronto con malicia mientras se ponía la mano derecha en su cintura

-¿Has dicho naraku?- dijo confuso – ¡QUE HAS HECHO!-dijo subiendo el tono poniéndose nervioso y tembloroso de la ira que sentía al ser engañado tan vilmente

- yo solo le dije que Kagome podría ser un gran rival para ti ya que es tu tesoro mas preciado y tu serias incapaz de hacerle daño – dijo con una sonrisa nacida de sus labios

- por que…por que lo hiciste?-dijo en plena decepción

- que no entiendes que así podremos al fin estar juntos sin esa niña que dice ser mi reencarnación, pero ni me llega a los talones, ¡este es el momento de nuestra felicidad eterna!-dijo con malicia, enfado y envidia a la vez

-te prohíbo que hables así de kagome! – dijo enfurecido y tembloroso, conteniendo su ira desatada en menos de 3 segundos.

Pero Kikyo no lo tomo en cuenta y sonreía sin para de ver los ojos de aquel perro enfurecido.

- Kikyo … yo … no te amo…amo a Kagome…no puedo corresponder a alguien que no amo … lo siento pero no puedo… aunque tu diste la vida por mi no puedo lo siento pero no … no puedo…-dijo conteniendo su ira y presionando sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, hablando con sus dientes tan apretados que daba la sensación que no resistirían tanta fuerza.

-eres un bastardo, nadie te querrá ya que eres un semi – demonio-decía burlesca

*****Era cierto, yo solo soy un maldito bastardo que solo pienso en mi mismo y no en los demás, soy una persona repugnante, solo me preocupo por mi felicidad, ¡dejaba sufrir a la persona más importante para mi!, la dejaba sola, solo soy un hanyou repugnante…*****

Inuyasha mientras se decía a si mismo miles de insultos para el, descargándose consigo mismo pudo percatarse que kikyo se había ido y el continuo su búsqueda a paso lento gritando ¡MALDICIÓN! A sus adentros, al fin se daba cuenta lo inútil que pudo ser, peor que un insecto, no merecía ni la misma escoria que persistía en aquella época feudal…

**Continuará…**

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

**Bueno gracias a quién se tomó el tiempo en leer n.n me agradaa! *-*!**

**Bueno sin más, nos vemos a la próxima, cuando me digne a aparecer de nuevo por aquí en la red :B**

**Nos Leeremos el Sábado o quizás antes :B**

**_Nyuuh ! ~_**

**_ Creación de la estúpida cabeza de Sika571 ;B_**


	3. El adiós inesperado

**Hola! Nuevamente **

**Primero que nada gracias por leer esta historia, se los agradezco n.n, y perdonen la tardanza, he tenido muchísimas cosas que hacer lo que no me ha permitido actualizarla -.-u **

**pero neeh! aquí está, Disfrútenlo !**

**Los personajes de InuYasha, obviamente no me pertenecen, si no a la creadora de este anime-manga, Rumiko Takahashi, gracias a ella conocí al anime *-***

*** pensamiento**

**- dialogo**

**() pensamientos o aclaraciones**

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

**Capitulo 3 – El Adiós inesperado**

Con pasos lentos caminaba por el castillo, con su mirada perdida, con una gran sonrisa triunfal.

-C-calor, tengo demasiada calor – decía una chica peculiar que se encontraba arrodillada en una de las esquinas de alguna habitación, inconsciente, pero que su interior gritaba de dolor y agonía

Comenzó a retorcerse, era inmenso el dolor de ese instante, tan grande que pensó que era el mismo infierno lo que vivía, gritos de agonía nacieron en su interior cuando su ojos dulces que cobijaba su alma, su corazón, comenzó a latir más despacio, y más despacio, tardaba segundos inmensos para que volviera a tomar aire vital y darse por vencido, ¿este seria mi final?, ¿Arrinconada en una habitación?, ¿Acaso este era mi destino? ¿Terminar muerta y solo como una simple herramienta?

Comenzó a tiritar, sus manos sudaban y ella no se percato de aquello, estaba en una profunda agonía incapaz de despertar, ha! ¡Que final me he llevado!, dijo sonriente con una lagrima apunto de nacer.

Su corazón ya no latía, había muerto, junto con esa Kagome que algún día fue una inocente criatura que creía hasta el más vil psicópata de la historia, sus manos se endurecieron y heladas quedaron, cayo su ultima lagrima pura, que no saldría nunca más, sus ojos ya simplemente no tenia vida, e inmóvil se quedo sin respiración, su sonrisa se desvaneció y dijo adíos…

-Adiós mi querido importante, te lo dice la mujer que alguna ves dio su corazón por ti – susurró el viento que giraba alrededor de Inuyasha, que de tanto esfuerzo pudo encontrar el castillo de lejos, pero paró en seco por esa brisa cálida que produjo tanta tristeza a su corazón, le dolió el pecho, si, algo había pasado, ¿pero qué era tan grave que le daban ganas de derramar mil lágrimas?, simplemente no lo descubría he hizo adelantar su paso a lo que más pudo, hasta que al fin llego, con los pies hecho pedazos, y tiritando.

-N-Naraku! – gritó pero no escucho respuesta, avanzo a paso lento, no podía más, y cayó al suelo, observó una peculiar habitación, y se levanto con toda su fuerza y se dirigió a aquella, entro y abrió esa puerta con fuerza, le costó un mundo, pero lo logró, pero sus ojos y su cuerpo no reaccionaron a lo que se encontraba en su interior, el tiempo se detuvo junto con aquella brisa que le seguía y notaba susurrantes palabras que terminaron, no soportó, lagrimas amenazaron con derribar esa máscara que evidentemente lo lograron, se tiro al suelo, y corrió gritando ¡KAGOME! Sin obtener respuesta de esa dulce voz que siempre le mantenía con fuerza.

Ya no oía ese dulce corazón que le animaba siempre, nada, y ya no sentía esa calidez de siempre, esa sonrisa que le cobijo en los peores momentos, tomó su mano, abrazó su mano, la besó y grito mil y un veces ¡PERDÓN!

Perdiendo el control la abrazo con fuerza y gritaba lleno de angustia y dolor, gritaba y gritaba mientras tiritaba, gritó y gritó, le abrazó y le abrazo, observaba esos ojos sin vida con la esperanza que volviera ese color tan hermoso que la caracterizaba, pero no volvería, lo sabía pero no tomaba conciencia, y no la tomaría jamás, y gritó y tiritó y la abrazó, y derramó lagrimas, y tomaba su mano y la enlazaba con la suya, formando una unión eterna, pero que no duró ya que la misma muerte los había separado, entonces la tomo de los brazos y la llevó a un árbol cercano, derramando lágrimas al ver ese rostro frío sin expresión, esos labios secos y endurecidos, su cuerpo comenzaba a endurecerse, claro está, ya pasaban mas de dos horas que estaba sin vida, Inuyasha tomaba su mano y la intentaba entrelazar, pero ya no podía, la naturaleza y el tiempo se lo impedía, y gritó más y más e intentaba calentar su cuerpo pero ya no podía, ya no, el tiempo no se puede retroceder, y lo errores no siempre se podrán corregir, no cuando tenemos un enfrentamiento con la muerte y la naturaleza.

Y gritó, hasta que sintió un corazón latiendo rápidamente, un calor conocido, se dio la vuelta rápidamente esperanzado, ¿la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad?, y gritó con desesperación.

-¿¡KAGOME? – dijo desesperado ante ella cuando vio algo que le sorprendió

Si, Kagome ya no derramaba lagrimas normales, eran lagrimas rojas, rojas como la sangre, ¿Sangre?, dijo inuyasha abriendo los ojos impresionado, Kagome estaba sangrando sin duda derramando lágrimas sangrientas, ¿propias del dolo que sentía?

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

**Bueno ! aquí termina el Tercero ._. , ahora lo estuve leyendo y como que no ´se le faltó algo, tal ves sentimiento -.-u**

**Bueno Bueno agradecer a ;**

_Paola: Graciiias ! *-*!_

_kagomechan: Hola ! pues a mi me caen bien las dos x3 ya verás al final que sucede con Kikyo, no la pinto de mala, si me siguen verán que era realmente lo que sucedía owó, Graciaaas! ~_

_Katori: Amé tu comentario! *-*! muchas gracias por esa critica constructiva, aun que la intente mejorar creo que quedó igual -.-u lo siento si te defraudé aun que seguiré y seguiré intentando! graciias! -!_

_eatix: ._. haha xd deja - vu enserio? ._. graciias!_

**Y agradecer a las personas que me siguen también!**

**Neeh ! nos vemos a la próxima**

**_Nyuuh ! ~_**

**_ Creación de la estúpida cabeza de Sika571 ;B_**


End file.
